


Inspiration

by madntired



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, I opened an account for this okay, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madntired/pseuds/madntired
Summary: Eichi wondered what Shu thinks of when writing his songs.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this w a friend!! there wasn't enough shueichi content so I Made the Content.  
> first time writing a fic so kudos and comments are appreciated!! hope this is ok wiziabshs

  It started off as an innocent question. The twins were fast asleep in their room so Shu and Eichi had the living room couch all to themselves,bodies bundled up in blankets and legs tangled up together as they talked about everything: their work,how their day went,their friends and workers. Shu found solace in having Eichi's back pressed up on his chest and Eichi felt the same,being able to hear Shu's calming heartbeat in his ears felt like time slowed down.  

"And Rikka gave some sort of calming tea to Shiki and that's how Shiki just went into sleep for two days! _Straight!_ " Eichi said with a laugh ,remembering how Rikka vented to him about Shiki's horrible workaholic attitude for an hour straight through tea.   "Sounds just like Shiki," Shu laughed," He never seems to rest,even until he made enough songs for three albums in one go."   "You're the last person I want to hear that from though." Shu could feel Eichi huff with that statement,and looked down to see Eichi's face downturned in a pout,which quickly turned to a cheeky smile. Cute.

  They laid there in a while,letting the sound of the distant city bustling envelop them.

  "Say,Shu," Eichi spoke,lifting up Shu's left hands and fiddled with the ring settled on his index finger," This may be sudden but... how do you usually write your songs?"

  Shu's eyebrows rose in curiosity? How he writes his songs?

  "N-Not that you have to answer!!"Eichi quickly got up and turned to face Shu,face already tinted in the slightest shade of pink,albeit hard to see in the darkness "It's just that someone from the radio show this morning asked and....I couldn't answer....so it felt kind of..."

"Kind of like you don't understand me?" Shu already knew what Eichi was about to say. Eichi looked to a side,eyes already casting away in guilt. Shu sighed inwardly. Eichi always felt he wasn't worthy of being Shu's lover,no matter how much Shu proclaimed his love in the most unsubtle ways it would just go right off his head.

  Instead of consoling the brunette,Shu went for a more practical method. Connecting the bluetooth speaker in the living room to his phone,he pressed play.

  "...End of night?" Eichi turned to Shu again,confused as the jazzy melody played in the background. Chuckling,Shu got off the coach and pulled Eichi up together with him. Without waiting for him to gather his bearings,he took both of Eichi's hands and placed it over his neck, then placing his own on Eichi's waist,pulling Eichi into a rhythmic sway.

" That's right," Shu said,looking into Eichi's beautiful green eyes,"This song was actually written before QUELL was formed. When you were working as AD and I wanted to show you how colourful the world can be. But somehow it also became how you made my world colourful too. "  

  At those words,Eichi perked up and blushed furiously by the ears. But Shu wasn't done yet,with his phone still in his hand,he switched to Hidden Eclipse. As the song started to play,they slowed down a bit,matching their movements with the tune. "And this. This song was made the day I confessed my love to you. Remember what your response was?"

  Shu could feel Eichi jumped the slightest at that. They both remembered that day. Backstage right after their performance,alone and no one to hear and see them.

  Eichi responded this time,his voice timid, "That it will affect your reputation as an idol..." "That wasn't it."   "...." Eichi's hand tightened as he looked anywhere but at Shu," ...that someone like me doesn't deserve someone special like you..." the words tasted like acid to his mouth,but it was true. Eichi felt like a nobody compared to Shu. Like a speck of dust under the moinlight.

Insignificant and forgettable.

  Seeing Eichi's face fall in gloom,Shu lifted his partner's chin up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It was light and short-lived,but Eichi's lips were soft and melted for that milisecond. He pulled back and saw Eichi's face in shock,his skin burning under Shu's touch.

  " The sky is our only witness and our rings is the proof of how much I yearn for you," Shu said to a bashful Eichi,pulling out the matching ring that was hung on a silver chain and hidden under Eichi's shirt,and the world," and I will tell you as many times as I need to. No matter how long."

"I..." Eichi stuttered,hands now gripping onto Shu's back. He loves Shu to death,but this man may really be his death if he kept going on like this. The room felt a few times warmer and Eichi felt light-headed already.

  Shu didn't stop there though. Holding Eichi by one hand and tapping his phone with another,he pressed onto a song again and tossed the phone away onto the coach,letting them rest on either side of Eichi's face.

   "And this," Shu whispered,pressing his forehead to Eichi's,his breathe tickling Eichi's nose as he spoke,"Is all of that and more. To thank you for making my life so full of joy,"

one kiss,

" for telling you that you're more precious to me than anything in the world,"

another kiss,

" And most of all,that no matter when,where and how, all my love belongs to you and only  you,Eichi Horimiya. And I wouldn't have it any other way. "

And another one.

   At this point tears were pricking Eichi's eyes,but Shu went on,swaying slowly to the song as he looked straight at Eichi " you gave me a way to love this world,and a place I can call home. My songs have always been for you and to you. So don't worry about not understanding me,Eichi. You've uncovered more about me than I could ever ask for. "  

  Wiping Eichi's tears away, Shu leaned his face in, in which Eichi did the same. As their lips melted into each other,they held each other tightly and let the world pause around them.

Only the moon watched over them on that night.

"Thank you." Shu could hear the smallest whisper from Eichi's lips as they exchanged kisses that night.


End file.
